FanFic FINAL FANTASY IX: To the rescue
by MARYXULA
Summary: When the only thing that can spoil what promises to be a wonderful date with your beloved is your own greed... Oneshot ZidanexGarnet


****AUTHOR´S NOTE:****

Any Final Fantasy IX Character does not belong to me, they are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and their respective collaborators

Story told in third person (I try to do it this way with one-shots n_nU)

A little adorable and funny GarnetxZidane story.

I´m kind of novice writing with FFIX characters so forgive me If the portrayal isn´t totally accurate n_nU.

 ** **FanFic Final Fantasy IX****

 ** **** To the rescue ******

The city of Alexandria hadn´t changed much after the attacks suffered, of course it had taken time and effort from all of their inhabitants to rebuild certain áreas plus the more than generous contribution of other kingdoms.

His mind filled with memories as the blond walked through its streets, the sole of his worn boots treading on stone tiles. The screaming of the children and the mothers behind them saturated the air, his lips curved displaying a grin totally identifying himself with the little originators of the scandal, he had also always been a bit like that but his clear eyes fixed ahead. His destination at each step closer, his increased happiness manifested by his tail owner of the same tone his hair was glimpsing the main square. Vibrant of life and opportunities like every weekend when the vendors and merchants from other kingdoms were settled their stands in every corner, announcing loudly what they brought with them, that way attracting groups of curious clients, the center being left for wandering artists placing a humble ring built of wood and fabric. Bodies covered by tight stockings and outfits with loose ends for arms and legs, their white faces with colored figures thanks to the paint used. Wrinkling his forehead for a moment the memory of the real jesters snuck into his mind, blue and red colors dancing before turning into something akin a disgusting crimson monster. spine-chilling! Shaking off that big head of his, he removed the memory of the confrontation against the Twins of the Moon and the blond turned his eyes to another part. The playing of the instruments was worth it though.

Leaning on the rocky thick circle of the well the young man decided to wait for his date, his amusing reflection in the water was difficult to see because of a small spark of light. The idea of being a small gold fallen object rushed Zidane to lean towards the inside.

Steiner's insistence had caused what was coming as a quiet morning to enjoy time for herself made her lose much it. The headstrong captain of the personal protection force refusing to allow the caprice of the young ruler, nothing more and nothing less than abandon the castle without escort, slightly spoiling the fun of mingling without provoking glances among the populace. Discussion forcedly ended, fine strands of dark hair rose at every puff while her elbows were resting on the large windowsill. Honey colored eyes resisting to fill with tears contemplating what the crystal offered in front of her face. After a while having lowered her head, thus remaining in the space between her elbows, knocks on the wooden door caught her attention, raising her head and turning it the young woman exclaimed, rinsing the tears that had managed to escape with her fingers.

"Now is not a good time, I would appreciate not being bothered."

"Hmm... I see, your Highness but I came to offer you a solution to your problem." The female voice on the other side reported. "I will leave then to continue with my duty." The woman added with a slight smile while bowing her head, waiting for the hurried reaction of the other.

"A solution?" Garnet questioned away from her corner still a little hesitant, right hand a few centimeters away from the golden handle, placed a step away from the double door.

"That's right but first allow me in and I will not hesitate to share it with you, your Highness." The brunette encouraged the other female who had the decision to open, action taken the next moment favoring the vision of each other.

Freeing the lower lip pressed by her teeth, sighing Garnet gave up, turning the knob of the door and quickly bringing the other woman inside, a click indicated the closing of the room behind them. A smile widened in Beatrix´s face while shaking her head and her eye half-closed observing the other who had crossed her arms waiting for the offered solution.

"What do you think if I accompany you as your personal guard? This way Steiner won´t be able to complain." The brunette suggested, adding a wink to the mention of her comrade, both having the similar rank of high relevance among the Royal Guard. The idea being approved without delay.

Again, in the bustling city square Zidane struggled uselessly to get out of the well, from feet up, it became more evident that his torso and head were stuck. Hitting the stone surface was everything his fists got in increasing despair as his yellow tail shook violently, twisting and stretching. Self pride denying him to cry only curse. Being optimistic, at least Kuja was not around to laugh at his stupidity. Tired he stopped in his vain attempt, gasping. Moment when a female voice resounded.

"Zidane?" Beatrix´s head shook arm-crossed while the other showed her surprise.

Blushing, his acts of desperation were repeated instantly believing to recognize the voice. It was Garnet! The gueen! And of course, his lady! A scream came from inside causing the girl covered by a long and thick cloak roll her almond eyes before she approached cautiously making an indication with a gloved hand to her companion who also approached to the well in silence, nodding in understanding of what the other intended. Both women looked at each other and grabbed the monkey boy from the forearms adding their own strength while he persisted pulling himself back. His head coming out first with a violence that would throw the rest of his body back, the girls behind falling sitting at a step...

What a way to start a date! Perceiving the ladies at his left and right, standing up almost in a jump, the blond apologized offering a hand to the Young ruler. The general refused his act of chivalry, closing her visible eye and getting up by herself.

 **MARYXULA**

 **Well, this was a request for a reader here in , If the person see it, I hope they like it and forgive my delay n_nUUUU**


End file.
